Homerun
by sleepingallday
Summary: After high school and college, Emma is living in Boston surrounded by her fellow Storybrooke High School friends. Emma finds herself coerced into joining a kickball team as a part of a young professionals league as her friends hope she will branch out and meet new friends and hopefully a new man after Neal broke her heart. CS AU with Frankenwolf, Snowing, and other appearances.


Emma slammed her foot on the clutch and grabbed the parking brake in her old, yellow VW bug as she looked at the clock. Showing 7:58, she grabbed her purse and jumped out of the car and began her sprint towards the bar. She was used to running from her job in apprehending bail skippers. Even in heels, she could be fast. But what she was running to was much more important than work – she was meeting her friends, her _family_.

Ruby had been the one to find the flyer announcing Trivia Night at a dive bar in Boston. She rounded up the group of Storybrooke High School alum who had gravitated to the city for college and jobs to join as a team. They had a well rounded group – each person bringing expertise in totally different subjects. As an educator, Mary Margaret knew tons of History, David was brilliant in veterinary and sports topics, and Ruby dominated in pop culture. Victor, who was Ruby's boyfriend and the newest addition, was the source for Science and Health questions as he was a doctor. Emma tended to fill in the gaps. She had always wondered if growing up in the foster system would ever have its benefits. Turns out, being around so many different people with a variety of interests as she grew up provided her with odd tidbits of knowledge. Yes, the only benefit of her crappy upbringing was revealed on Trivia Nights when an odd question was announced and the entire table of her closest friends would all turn to her for the answer. And when she'd know it.

She dashed through the open wooden doors and headed straight to the back of the bar towards their usual table. She couldn't help but smirk as she took in the wide eyed faces of all of her friends and the relief shown on David's face as she sat down.

"I didn't think you were gonna make it," David began before Mary Margaret cut in.

In a stage whisper, Mary Margaret blurted out, "Where did Fabergé

eggs originate?!"

Emma winced as she thought back to the villainous foster mother, Cruella, and August, the boy she was paired with for that particular home. She remembered the day August chased her happily through the mansion and how he knocked the expensive item off of its stand, allowing it to smash against the marble floors.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she froze within the memory hearing Cruella's voice scream, "That belonged to the Russian Imperial Family! It's worth more than both your scrawny little lives!"

"Russia," Emma replied to Mary Margaret as she opened her eyes, forcing back the remnants of memory associated with being shipped back to the foster home after August's mishap.

As the newest addition to their little group, Victor looked at her in amazement. Emma just shrugged. She didn't feel like Victor had earned the explanation as to why she knew so much on so many topics. Not yet.

Mary Margaret sighed in relief as she wrote down the answer on the dry erase board. "Thank goodness you're here. How was work?" she asked.

Emma smile as she announced, "I finally caught Marshall!"

The group cheered and Victor flagged down the waitress to get a round of beers. David turned to Emma and said, "Mom called me today. She wants to know if we can clear our schedules and come home for the annual summer picnic."

"That's not for three months!" Emma said in exasperation.

"I know, I know," David replied. He ran his hand through his hair as he exhaled deeply. "She's still upset you skipped the Miner's Day Festival," he supplied. Emma couldn't help but feel guilty. David's mother had been her saving grace when she found Emma crying outside Granny's diner more than a decade ago.

Emma had just been sent back from another foster home and was avoiding returning to the group home. She had decided to hide in the shrubbery outside the diner but David's mom had heard her sniffles. After a grilled cheese and hot chocolate, Ruth offered the young girl a home. David had immediately taken to his role as big brother. Emma had never met anyone with such open hearts. Because of Ruth and David, she had learned to trust again and to open her own heart. She had unwittingly opened it to the wrong person in the form of Neal Cassidy in high school. Ruth and David had been happy for her and she had been proud of the relationship. Until Neal broke her heart.

"Neal's stepmom was the head of the committee!" Emma nearly shouted before she lowered her voice to admit, "I-I just wasn't ready."

David reassured her quickly as he said, "She understands. She just doesn't want you skipping events that used to make you happy on the off chance he might show up. He didn't even go to the Festival."

Emma peered up as she snarled, "I know. My timeline was filled with his and Tamara's _lovely_ trip to Tallahassee. Can I delete him from Facebook yet?"

Ruby's head snapped up as she yelled, "No! How else will he see how amazing you are doing?! It's totally necessary to keep him as a friend!"

"Please," Emma said sarcastically, "I have absolutely nothing to brag about on social media. My life is completely predictable. The most exciting part of my week is actually Trivia Night. That's just sad."

"Oh! I need girls!" Victor exclaimed as he slapped his palms flat on the table. "Actually, I need you, too, Dave."

"Excuse me?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma was grateful as Victor's outburst definitely needed clarification.

"I need girls for my kickball team. Some buddies of mine tried to register us for the Spring season and we got rejected because we have no girls on the roster," Victor put his head down as he spoke.

"You do have a girlfriend who would love for you to be indebted to her, you know," Ruby said flirtatiously.

Victor raised his head proudly at the remark as he said, "Yes, I know, and I already added you to the roster. In fact, I was the only one who could offer a girl's name. I could probably wrestle the title of Captain from Killian if I could add two more girls to the team." He looked up shyly at Mary Margaret and Emma.

Emma grimaced as she avoided eye contact with Victor. She knew of the sports league Victor was talking about. Supposedly, it was a great networking tool for young professionals in the Boston area. She thought of it as a sad way for college grads and late twenty-somethings to relive their grade school playground days. Besides, what kind of guys did Victor pal around with that didn't have at least one friend of the opposite sex? Were these men that unbearable? She couldn't help but mentally stereotype them as totally awkward nerds or misogynist pigs that avoided women for anything more than one night stands.

Before Emma could voice any of her thoughts, Mary Margaret cheered, "I'll join as long as David plays! This sounds like it could be fun!"

"If it means I get to spend an evening with you then I'm in," David said to Mary Margaret but Victor nodded happily.

The entire table then turned to Emma as Victor asked, "How do your Monday evenings look, Emma?"

"I know they're free because she usually spends them rewatching Game of Thrones on the couch," Ruby answered for her.

"Dammit," Emma muttered.

"Listen, I know you're wary of new people," Victor said kindly. "We'll have a get-to-know-each-other party. With booze. _Lots of booze_," he added. "My friend Jefferson just redid the bar in his basement and has a huge flatscreen. You can get to know the guys through kicking their ass at Mario Kart!"

"Your friends already sound delightful as they have zero female friends, suck at video games, and need tons of alcohol to interact with new people," Emma answered.

"I think it sounds like a perfect way to meet new people!" Mary Margaret chirped. Emma could tell she was already pushing for the new weekly activity.

"It wouldn't hurt you to expand your circle of friends.. or meet a new guy," David said as he leaned back avoiding Emma's smack.

"Fine," Emma answered with a little hurt in her voice knowing he was right. Her relationship with Neal had ended a year ago and aside from the criminals she chased or her boss, she only interacted with the small group of people around her. "Lots of booze, okay?" she added.

"Yes, you'll love these guys, I swear!" Victor said as he clapped his hands on his achievement. "I don't hang out with losers," he said proudly.

"Duh," Ruby replied as the announcer at the bar declared their group won that round of trivia.


End file.
